ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adult 4 (Programming Block)
Branding The branding takes place at a city at night * Homer Jay Simpson (The Simpsons) * Randy Marsh (South Park) * Stewart Gilligan "Stewie" Griffin (Family Guy) * Dammit Alien (Robot Chicken) * Dr. John A. Zoidberg (Futurama) * Roger (American Dad!) * Dr. Byron Orpheus (The Venture Bros.) * The Warden (Superjail!) * Bob Oblong (The Oblongs) * Beavis (Beavis and Butt-head) * Dale Alvin Gribble (King of the Hill) * Anthony DeMartino (Daria) * Kevin French (Mission Hill) * Jay Sherman (The Critic) * Ling-Ling (Drawn Together) * Randall Graves (Clerks: The Animated Series) * Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks) * Zorak (Space Ghost) (V) * Mentok the Mind-Taker (Harvey Birdman) * William Murderface (Metalocalpyse) * Killface (Frisky Dingo) * Coach John McGuirk (Home Movies) * The Sheriff (Squidbillies) * C.A.R.R. (Stroker and Hoop) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Clay Puppington (Moral Orel) * Thurgood Orenthal Stubbs/The Super (The PJs) * Lt. Gibson "Gibbs" Giberstein (Titan Maximum) * Todd (Code Monkeys) * God (God, the Devil, and Bob) * Balthazor Hellman (Neighbors from Hell) * Callie Maggotbone (Ugly Americans) * Dick Rogers (Crank Yankers) * Xavier (Renegade Angel) * Six (Tripping the Rift) * Joan of Arc (Clone High) * Dinosaur Soldier (Axe Cop) * The Maxx * Fritz the Cat * Michael Scott (The Office) * Ron Swanson (Parks and Recreation) * Monica Geller (Friends) * George Costanza (Seinfeld) * Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) * Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) * Greg the Bunny * Charlie Kelly (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) * The Janitor (Scrubs) (V) * Dr. Blake Downs (Children's Hospital) * Lieutenant Frank Drebin (The Naked Gun) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Lloyd Christmas (Dumb & Dumber) * Wayne Campbell (Wayne's World) * Clark Griswold (National Lampoon's Vacation) * Al Czervik (Caddyshack) * Del Griffith (Planes, Trains, and Automobiles) * Walter Sobchek (The Big Lebowski) * Trooper MacIntyre "Mac" Womack (Super Troopers) * Brick Tamland (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) * Detective Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop) * Dr. Strangelove (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb) * Madeline Ashton (Death Becomes Her) * Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) (V) * The Nostalgia Critic (Doug Walker) * Crow T. Robot (Mystery Science Theater 3000/MST3K) * The Brain Gremlin (Gremlins) (V) * Greenie the Alien (Beer Money) * Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) * Ted (Seth McFarlane) * Shin-Chan (Crayon Shin-Chan) * Don Patch (Bobobo bo Bobobo) * Desert Punk * Scanty Demon (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Pandy (Dead Leaves) * Tetsuko Breckinridge * Murdock (Gorillaz) * Stella (Interstella 555) * Sarge (Tankmen) * Bitey of Brackenwood * Big Daddy (Dad n' Me) * Dad (Dad at Work) * Charlie the Unicorn * Ry (Life in the Portal) * Buddhist Monkey (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr. Tran * Piderman (Baman Piderman) * Vampire T-Rex (HappyHarry) * Mastermind * Blockhead * Tom (EddWorld) * Cripplekane * OneEye (A Robo Western) (V) * Tarboy * Red (Dick Figures) * Ted Bear (Cyanide and Happiness) * Spoon Lamenter (Don Hertzfeldt's Rejected) * Satan (Leo & Satan) Programs Fritz the Cat Category:Programming Blocks